BEHIND THE PAIN
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: Naruto musuhan sama Sasuke, sasuke punya pacar baru, naruto nunjukin dirinya yang asli di depan gaara, gaara ketakutan, tapi iba, "dobe, kurasa aku terlalu menyakitimu, maaf, tapi kuharap aku bisa berhenti saat ini juga, aku tidak tahan melihat mu terluka."/ "dia yang ada saat aku rapuh, kurasa ia berhak atas diriku teme."/ T T HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

BEHIND THE PAIN

Pairing:sasuke naruto gaara, slight shikakiba, nejigaara, sasusaku

Genre:hurt, romance

Rated : T-M

WARNING : Yaoi~ bahasa kacau, OOC, dll

Summary : Naruto musuhan sama Sasuke, sasuke punya pacar baru, naruto nunjukin dirinya yang asli di depan gaara, gaara ketakutan, tapi iba, "dobe, kurasa aku terlalu menyakitimu, maaf, tapi kuharap aku bisa berhenti saat ini juga, aku tidak tahan melihat mu terluka."/ "dia yang ada saat aku rapuh, kurasa "ia berhak atas diriku teme."/ "apa ini? Kalian berdua takseperti yang ku kenal"/ "jangan takut gaara, aku adalah aku, kumohon cintailah aku"

Ada apa ya? Ikuti aja langsung~

Dont like dont read,

~tiwi~

Setahun sudah sasuke dan naruto perang dingin, tidak saling bicara, menegur bahkan bertatapan pun sangat jarang. Tapi beberapa minggu ini ada yang aneh, naruto makin sibuk dengan dunia barunya di komunitas fotografer, sasuke yang dikabarkan berpacaran dengan sakura jadi jarang menampakan diri di sekolah. Semua orang sudah tahu, naruto paling benci mendengar nama uciha sasuke, ia akan langsung pergi atau tertawa terbahak-bahak menahan kepedihan di wajahnya.

Semua orang tahu alasannya, yah, uciha sasuke, orang yang sudah membuat si pirang berkulit tan dengan mata sebiru langit yang cerewet dan ceria menjadi sosok pendiam dan penyendiri. Yah, setahun yang lalu, tidak akan pernah terlupakan bagai mana si reaven bermata onix aka sasuke mempermalukan sahabat dekatnya itu aka naruto sekaligus menodai kepercayaan nya, naruto yang seorang jinchuriki dan sebatang kara, kehilangan teman-temannya dan cahaya hidupnya, semua gara-gara sahabatnya uciha sasuke.

"naruto, siang ini kau mau ke komunitas lagi?" tanya gaara, satu-satunya orang yg berhasil berhubungan dengan naruto setelah kejadian setahun yang lalu.

"tidak, hari ini aku mau ke ichikaru, kemudian istirahat, hunting kemaren cukup melelahkan", ujar naruto dengan senyum kecutnya, yah paling tidak ada satu orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk sekedar bicara dan berbagi cerita. Dalam hati ia merutuk kelemahannya yang langsung menutup diri setelah semua temannya menjauhi dan mencaci makinya yang seorang jinchuriki itu.

"mau ku temani? Kurasa ada yang mau kau bagi dengan ku?"

"hemm terima kasih gaara, kau baik sekali pada ku pada..." belum selesai ucapannya si merah dengan emerlad hijau memotong perkataannya

"jangan ucapkan iti lagi naruto, kau keras kepala, kau ingat? Ini sudah setahun kan? Danlagi semua orang sudah menerima mu kan "

"huh, mungkin ia hahahahaha" tawa narutu menyiratkan kepahitan yang lebih dalam mendengar kata-kata sahabat satu-satunya ini aka gaara, 'mengapa semua orang menyuruh ku memaafkan si berengsek itu sih? Tidak kah mereka tau pedihnya tidak terkira, huh' rutuknya dalam hati.

~Tobecontinued ~

Karena ini fic pertama ku, aku mohon maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, dan lagi mohon kritik dan sarannya karena aku masih pemula, ceritanya sengaja aku gantungin, yah pengen liat respon readers semua beserta para author senior,,

Akhir kata,,

My first fic, review please ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai reders semuanya~ maaf lama update, berhubung semua data fanfic ku gagal ke save gara-gara software hack DEEP FREEZE, aku jadi ngulang chapter ini, dan dikarnakan chapter sebelumnya sangat-sangat pendek, maka anggaplah disini aku bikin dua chapter oke dan oh ia satu lagi, maaf harusnya judulnya itu

BEHIND THE PAIN,^^

Thanks buat yang udah ngingetin, kemarin aku kurang nulis 'D' nya karena buru-buru

Thanks for all readers thanks juga buat silent readers

R&R please

~tiwi~

Di atas sebuah meja di baris terdepan ichikaru duduklah surai merah dan surai orange berdampingan, menikmatisemangkuk penuh ramen panas yang penuh dengan aneka macam pelengkap yang pastinya sangat lezat. Keduanya membisu, fokus pada apa yang sedang mereka makan.

"tambah lagi naruto?" tawar pria tua pemilik ichikaru, ah betapa ia sangat merindukan suara berisik naruto yang selalu meminta berporsi-porsi ramen setiap kali ia datang, sungguh disayangkan, pelanggan kesayangannya itu seperti sekarang ini. Pria itu menatap naruto prihatin dan penuh kerinduan. Rindu akan keceriaan dan kekanakkanakan nya naruto, rindu akan suara memelas manja naruto pada guru iruka atau kakashi hanya untuk sekedar di traktir ramen.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, " tidak paman, ramen mu enak sekali seperti biasanya, tapi aku sudah sangat kenyang, kau selalu memberiku porsi besar kan ?" sesungging senyum tipis naruto berikan pada paman ichikaru koki faforitnya, naruto tidak menyukai ramen lain selain ramen dari ichikaru, itulah mengapa ia mengklaim paman ichikaru sebagai koki faforitnya.

"baiklah," sebelum kembali ketempatnya paman tua ichikaru itu sempat melepas nafas pertanda kecewanya, sementara gaara hanya bisa sedikit menarik bibir merasa kagum pada para pengelola ichikaru yang tak pernah bosan berusaha menarik naruto seperti semula. Sesaat emerlad hijaunya terbelalak saat pandangannya tertuju di pintu depan ichikaru, tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya, tak mau mengganggu ketenangan naruto. ' ah, apa yang akan terjadi' batin gaara setelah ia melihat seorang yang ia kenal berdiri di pintu bersama sesosok gadis bersurai pink yang centil. Perasaannya makin kalut tatkala ia lihat si surai reaven dengan onix hitamnya terus memandangi naruto dengan tajam, 'kami sama, tolong jngan buat mereka mengacaukan mood naruto' batin gaara.

Naruto sendiri sudah menyadari keberadaan si reaven dengan gaya rambut pantat ayan itu sedari tadi, bahkan sebelum gaara melihatnya, jelas, ia hafal benar cakra sahabat lamanya itu, mereka sering bertarung dulu. Sahabat? Naruto tersenyum kecut saat mengingat kata itu 'tidak ada yang namanya mantan sabat kan, sasuke?' 'maka dari itu kau harus yakin' batin naruto, ia tau benar siapa dan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka di hadapan naruto saat ini, maka dari itu ia memasang wajah datar dan tenang untuk menghadapi kedua orang yang saat ini berjalan kearah mejanya. Gaara sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat sakura dan sasuke duduk dihadapannya berhadapan dengannya dan sasuke. Sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya pada naruto, namun tak ada respon dari si pirang itu. Kemudian ia menatap sasuke dengan pandangan 'apa maksud mu' pada sasuke, sasuke yang mengerti pandangan gaara pun hanya menghela nafas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto.

"tak bolehkah aku dan pacarku duduk disini?" kata-kata sasuke lebih bisa dibilang sindiran ketimbang pertanyaan. Emerlad gaara membulat, ia hendak memaki surai reaven dengan rambut ala emonya itu namun dihentikan naruto, dengan tenang dan datar ia menjawab. "tak ada yang keberatan, ini tempat umum kan?" .

Sasuke nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban naruto, hell ya, hanya uciha yang boleh menyindir lawannya. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan si reaven itu.

"sasuke, mau ramen apa?" sakura membuat suaranya terdengar se mesra mungkin pada sasuke. Tapi dengan datar dan singkatnya onix itu menjawab "terserah".

Gaara menghentikan makannya, sungguh ia sangat takut mood naruto akan semakin memburuk, tak di hiraukannya pandangan orang-orang ia langsung menarik naruto, menuntunnya menuju kasir, setelah membayar ia pun keluar dengan di ekori naruto, 'hn kenapa kau menggang gu acara senang-senang ku gaara?" batin naruto, tapi toh dia tetap mengikuti kemauan gaara, hanya dengan satu kali di tarik naruto langsung mengerti apa maau si surai merah kesayangannya itu.

"ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu gaara?" yang ditanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menyilangkan kedua tanggannya di dada "hanya menghindari bad mood mu "

"hn, kau pikir aku selemah apa? Berhadapan dengan emo pantat ayam itu takan membunuh ku gaara"

"kalau berhadapan dengannya saja kau berani kenapa memaafkannya tak bisa?"

"apa nya yang perlu dimaafkan dari dia?, aku tak melihat ada yang salah, apa aku pernah bilang aku tak memaafkan si teme itu?"

"lalu kenapa kau seperti ini? Pendiam, pemurung, penyendiri, kenapa lagi kalau bukan karna sasuke huh?"

"hn, itu pilihan ku gaara, aku hanya tak terbiasa dengan ststus baru ku dihadapan semua orang"

"apa? Hem, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih naruto, kelakuan mu padanya seakan-akan kau sangat membencinya, tapi perkataan mu seakan-akan kau selalu membelanya"

"he? apa ada yang salah?, aku diam, aku berhenti banyak bicara, aku tak mencampuri urusan orang lain. lalu apa? Apa yang membuat ku salah lagi?"

SREKK,,, dahan pohon itu jatuh hampir mengenai kepala naruto, gaara sudah sungguh sangat kesal pada si pirang dihadapannya ini, sangat kesal hingga ia tak tahan ingin memukul sesuatu. Beruntung pasirnya berhasil menahan dahan pohon yang hampir menimpa naruto.

"hah~ baiklah aku salah gaara, maaf, ayo pulang, kau lelah kan?"

"ck, menghindar lagi? Mau sampai kapan kau lari naruto? Tak bisakah kau seperti dulu?"

"yang lalu biarlah berlalu gaara, sudahlah, ayo pulang" naruto mendahului gaara, beberapahari ini gaara akan tinggal bersama naruto, karena temari kakak gaara sedang tugas level s bersama yang lainnya. Mengapa gaara ada di konoha bukan di suna? Pertanyaan bagus,

Gaara dan temari keluar dari suna dan pindah ke konoha atas perintah tetua di suna, tujuannya selain mempererat persaudaraan antara suna dan konoha juga untuk saling melatih kemampuan mereka. Sudah dua tahun mereka berada di konoha sementara tenten dan neji berada di suna, semacam pertukaran ninja. Naruto setahun yang lalu dengan naruto saat ini sungguh sangatlah berbeda, itulah pandangan orang-orang suna padanya. Siapa yang tak tahu jasa-jasa naruto untuk menolong suna terutama gaara dari akatsuki, semua orang tahu dan semua orang prihatin akan naruto yang sekarang ini. Dan atas jasa-jasa naruto, gaara dan temari mengapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya mengingat naruto tidak memiliki kerabat satupun di konoha ini.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di ichikaru, sasuke sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat berusaha menahan kesal yang sudah ia tampung selama setahun ini, di abaikan, di acuhkan oleh seorang uzumaki. Ini benar-benar membuatnya geram, terlebih lagi, gara-gara taruhan sialan yang diajukan shikamaru padanya ia harus rela menjadi pacar si rambut pink yang paling menyebalkan baginya selama sebulan, sungguh sial nasipnya saat ini.

"ck! Singkirkan tangan mu sakura!"

"eh, kenapa?"

"kau mau ku tinggal disini?" nada dingin itu berhasil membuat sakura bergidik dan melepaskan gelayutan tangannya di lengan sasuke.

"cepat habiskan, aku mau pulang.."

"kau tidak makan sasuke?"

"cepat habiskan!" gluk, sakura menelan ludah, 'seram' batinnya dalam hati.

'Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran mu, dobe' sasuke nampak frustasi akan tingkah dobe kesayangannya. Sungguh, ia berniat baik saat itu, ya, setahun yang lalu ia sangat berniat baik , ia lakukan semua demi kebaikan si dobe a.k.a naruto itu, demi orang yang paling ia cintai itu. cinta? Yah, cinta, sasuke si raja es yang hanya bisa marah-marah dan berkata panjang lebar dan hanya mau meladeni satu orang yaitu naruto, orang yang paling ia cintai. Orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan jadi manusia normal. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai si dobe itu, dan dia sudah sering mengatakannya pada si pirang yang saat ini tengah menghukumnya. Hukuman, ini semua hanya dianggap hukuman bagi uchiha sulung itu.

Lain sasuke lain gaara, gaara yang hanya satu-satunya orang yang selalu dicari naruto untuk menemani kesepiannya itu hanya beranggapan bahwa naruto dan sasuke terlibat perang harga diri, tentu saja, bagi mereka orang awam, yang tidak tahu hubungan naruto dan sasuke dahulu seperti apa tak akan tahu sebenarnya semua ini hanya sebuah "hukuman ringan" untuk sasuke.

~Apartemen Naruto~

Surai orange pirang dengan safir biru sedang menikmati tarian angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, di atap apartemenya itu ia bersandar pada tiang pagar pembatas, menatap langit malam yang mengingatkannya akan orang itu, si onix yang selalu menggang gu pikiran nya, apakah kalian bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya tujuan si safir biru itu melancarkan perang dingin pada sasuke secara sepihak?. Sepihak? Yah sepihak karena sasuke tak pernah mengira dirinya akan di acuhkan begitu saja oleh uzumaki kesayangannya. Apa sebenarnya tujuan si pirang? Dan itulah yang saat ini sedang ditanyakan guru yang gagah tampan dan rupawan sekalipun sebelah wajahnya tertutupi masker a.k.a kakashi sensei.

"mau memberi ku jawaban naruto?" kakashi sensei mengkonfirmasi, berharap kali ini untuk ke empat kalinya ia bertanya ia akan menerima jawaban yang memuaskan dari murid kesayangannya itu.

"hanya bersenang senang sensei, lagipula ini seperti liburan kan?, jauh dari racauan orang-orang yang protes dengan diri ku yang berisik. Jauh dari kata minta tolong orang-orang yang malas, kurasa ini ada baiknya juga kan?"

"kau tahu itu bukan jawaban yang ku inginkan naruto,"

"sudahlah sensei, aku baik-baik saja. "

"lalu bagai mana dengan gaara? Kurasa ia agak sedikit bingung, dan lagi kau hampir membuatnya membenci sasuke, jangan karena masalah kalian berdua harus mempengaruhi orang lain, ingat itu naruto, cepat sudahi permainan kalian dan jangan membuatku terus-terusan was-was", kakashi panjang lebar menyeramahi muridnya ini, kakashi tahu benar bahwa tidak mungkin naruto dan sasuke saling membenci,ia cukup tahu level kedewasaan kedua muridnya itu.

Naruto hanya nyengir, melihat itu kakashi langsung melompat pergi dari kediaman naruto, merasa percuma saja bicara pada anak yang notabenya sulit ditebak kemauannya itu.

"hem, ini jadi seru sasuke" lirihnya saat kakashi telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Surai pirang naruto ikut menari terterpa angin malam. Hem sejuk, nyaman sekali, perlahan matanya terpejam, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyamankan tubuhnya diantara selimut angin malam yang sejuk.

Kreeet', pintu terbuka menampakan surai merah dengan mata pandanya.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini? Ayo masuk atau kau nanti akan masuk angin"

"sebentar lagi gaara, disini sangat nyaman~"

"ck, naruto, besok kita masih ada latihan untuk pertarungan, ingat itu"

"yayaya aku akan mengingatnya, kemarilah" naruto menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya, isyarat untuk gaara duduk disampingnya.

"gaara, " panggil naruto pelan, tanpa membuka matanya yang masih menik mati angin malam.

"apa?" gaara mendongak ke samping untuk melihat naruto yang masih berdiri dan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap hembusan angin malam.

"apa kau mengenal ku?" tanya naruto, lagi tanpa menoleh ataupun membuka matanya.

"apa yang kaumaksud? Aku tidur dirumah mu, aku sekolah bersamamu, aku berlatih dan bertarung dengan mu. Apa yang membuat ku tak mengenal diri mu?"

"seberapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang ku ?"

"huh? Seberapa banyak? Jangan bodoh naruto, kau sendiri yang bilang, aku tak perlu tahu tentang mu, aku hanya perlu percaya pada mu kan? Bukan kah itu arti dari sahabat? Itu yang kau ajarkan pada ku."

"hem, kau ini, yang kau bilang itu benar,, lalau..."

"lalu?" gaara membeo, isyarat untuk naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"lalu apakah kau akan percaya jika aku katakan..."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"aku mencintai mu" lanjut naruto, kali ini dengan tatapan hangatnya pada gaara plus senyuman tulusnya yang sudah lama tidak ingin ia keluarkan. Sementara gaara masih mematung dengan mulut menganga. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"jangan bercanda naruto," gaara mencoba mengembalikan wajah datarnya seperti semula.

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda ?"

"kurasa ada yang salah dengan mu dobe" suara dari atap teratas itu sukses membuat gaara kaget, tapi tidak untuk naruto, sekali lagi harus kalian igat, naruto sudah sangat hafal dengan chakra sasuke, bahkan ia bisa merasakannya sekalipun jarak mereka sepadan dengan dua sungai yang direntangkan.

"sa..sa..sa..su..ke" gaara terbata-bata melihat uchiha sulung sudah ada dihadapannya, sementara naruto dengan wajah datarnya santai kembali menikmati angin, mengacuhkan pertanyaan si reaven dan kekagetan gaara.

"ada urusan tuan uchiha?" yang ditanya hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan menatap tajam naruto.

"apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bermain-main uzumaki? Apa-apaan kau ini"

"sasuke.. kau.." gaara agak bingung harus berkata apa, ia pasti mendengar ucapan naruto tadi, ia pasti akan salah paham. Itulah pikiran gaara saat ini. Ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan antara sasuke dan naruto ini.

"gaara jauh-jauh lah dari si dobe ini" gleekk, gaara menelan ludah, ia tak tahu harus apa tapi yang ia tahu dadanya sesak saat kata-kata itu ia dengar, ia takut hubungan sasuke dan naruto semakin memburuk tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sakit, jauh, yah jauhdari seorang uzumaki naruto akan sulit untuk nya. Mengingat narutolah yang membuatnya betah dan aman ada di konoha.

"apa maksud mu teme," kali ini naruto tampak marah.

"apanya yang apa? Sudah jelas kau berbahaya dobe,"

"ck! Berhentilah merebut teman ku teme"

"apa yang kau sebut teman itu seperti ini? Menyatakan cinta dihadapannya huh ?"

"aku hanya mengatakan perasaan ku, apa itu salah?" nada sindiran naruto membuat sasuke makin mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"dengar dobe, nampaknya aku terlalu banyak menyakiti mu, aku akan berhenti sekarang juga, aku akan menyerah kalau itu mau mu, ku harap aku bisa berhenti sekarang juga, berhenti dari hukuman mu ini"

"ck, dia yang ada saat aku rapuh teme, jadi kurasa ia yang berhak atas diri ku"

"a..a..ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" gaara nampak bingung dengan kelakuan dua orang dihadapannya ini, dua orang yang selama setahun ini terus perang dingin, dan lagi, ia tak mengerti maksud dari semua ini.

"diamlah dan ikuti kata-kata ku, kau harus menjauh dari dobe ku"

"hah? Do..do..dobe mu? Apa maksudnya naruto?"

"ck, kuso, jangan dengarkan dia gaara, kurasa dia agak gila."

"ya! Aku gila dobe dan itu semua karena diri mu"

"shit! TEME"

"marah? Ingat dobe, kau milik ku, tidak ada batasan waktu maupun tempat, tak peduli kau suka atau tidak kau uzumaki naruto adalah milik ku uchiha sasuke"

"fuh~" naruto membuang napas, malas untuk meladeni uchiha yang ego dan harga dirinya tinggi macam sasuke.

"baik, baik, baik, aku milik mu. Puas? Bisa kau pulang sekarang?"

"cih.. tak ada yang boleh mengusir uchiha bahkan kau sekali pun."

"a..a..ada apa ini .. kalian tak seperti.. yang ...ku kenal.." gaara aga menyudut, agak ngeri dengan pertengkaran uchiha vs uzumaki di hadapannya ini, bahkan cakra mereka terasa menguat hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri ngeri.

"ck!" sasuke hanya mampu mendecak saat si dobe kesayangannya melembut dan menghampiri gaara yang terlihat terkejut.

Pelan diusapnya surai merah gaara, dengan lembut naruto menenangkan pemilik emerlad hijau dihadapannya.

"tenang, gaara, aku adalah aku, kau tidak perlu takut, aku tak akan menyakiti mu, maka cintailah aku"

"shit!" bersamaan dengan kata yang sasuke keluarkan barusan naruto ditarik dan di kunci dian tara tangan-tangan sasuke dan dinding.

"jika sesakit itu, jika kau sangat haus, jika kau sangat membutuh kannya hanya aku, hanya aku yang boleh memberikannya pada mu dobe"

"aku tak butuh uchiha "

Gaara semakin tak mengerti, kedua temannya ini terlalu banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya bahkan mungkin dari dunia. Mata gaara semakin membulat saat pemandangan dihadapannya menjadi panas, bukan karena cakra yang mengumbar aura kebencian, tapi karena dua orang dihadapannya sedang brciuman penuh nafsu, saling memeluk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"aaarrrrgggghhhhttt aku bisa gila, bisakah kalian berhenti membuatku terkena serangan jantung?"

Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu, mendorong sasuke sebisanya walau nihil, sasuke tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"sasuke, kau sudah mendapatkan bagian mu, lepas" kali ini naruto nampak serius walaupun wajahnya datar dan suaranya tak seperti tadi yang penuh amarah.

"hentikan dulu semua ini, aku lelah, terus kau hukum seperti ini"

"akan ku coba" sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan naruto merilekskan otot-ototnya sebentar.

"kemarilah gaara," kini naruto duduk bersandar diantara pundak sasuke yang juga duduk di sebelahnya. Gaara mulai mendekat, nyaman, melihat uzumaki dan uchiha saling menyandarkan diri, tenang dan seolah membagi sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak mengerti apa itu, tapi yang jelas ini hangat dan nyaman untuk dilihat dan dinikmati.

"ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian?" gaara mulai bertanya dengan suara parau nyaris tak terdengar, karena terlalu menikmati kehangatan di sekelilingnya, naruto memeluk gaara erat, membaringkan gara dengan pahanya sebagai alas kepala gaara. Sementara sasuke membalik badannya menghadap punggung naruto, memeluk erat surai pirang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mencium setiap lekuk yang bisa ia capai.

"aku adalah milik sasuke" kata naruto tenang, sesungging senyuman terlukis di bibir sasuke. Ia mulai menyelipkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher dan pundak naruto.

"lalu? Kenapa seperti ini?" gaara masih tak mengerti.

"aku membuat kesalahan, menyakiti dobe kesayangan ku dan mendapatkan hukuman"

"hn, seperti apa kesalahan mu hingga naruto seperti ini? Kalian aneh, masalah kecil hukumannya setahun tanpa kata sedikitpun"

"apakah memperkosa ku termasuk hal kecil? gaara", kali ini kata kata naruto membuat gaara semakin pucat dan kaget, sementara sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi gaara.

"be..be..be..nar..kah?"

"ya, dan aku tak menyesali itu" kata sasuke tepat di telinga naruto.

"hn, kau memang tak tahu diri sasuke"

"lalu, yang tadi itu apa maksud mu naruto?"

"itu adalah kata-kata si teme ini sebelum ia memperkosa ku dulu, hahahahaha"

"hem, benarkah? Kalian aktor yang hebat"

"eh?" naruto aga bingung dengan kata-kata gaara, sementara sasuke masih sibuk membelai kekasihnya yang sudah cukup lama tak ia sentuh itu.

"satu tahun kalian seperti musuh, perang dingin, tak pernah menganggap keberadaan kalian satu sama lainnya, tapi diam-diam saling memperhatikan, menipu dunia seakan kalian tak saling mengenal. Kini aku mengerti"

"apa yang kau mengerti anak manja?" sindir sasuke yang masih membelai surai pirang di pelukannya. Sementara naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, sepertinya uchiha dan kazekage akan mulai adu mulut, pikirnya dalam hati

"cih, aku hanya manja pada naruto dan temari"

"eh? Lalu bagai mana dengan neji kekasih mu itu?"

Shuuutt, wajah gaara langsung memerah, 'bagai mana sasuke tahu tentang neji dan aku?' batinnya. "e..eeh.. apa maksud mu?."

"jangan ganggu dia sasuke"

"hn"

"eeh? Ka..kalian tahu?"

"shika,kiba, neji, mereka adalah teman kami, bagai mana kami tidak tahu?"

"hn, jangan karena kami selalu diam dan tak merespon bukan berarti kami tak tahu apa-apa"

"eh, kalian tahu tentang shika dan kiba juga?"

"yup, itu sangat mudah ditebak dan dibuktikan,"

"begitu, lalu aku?"

"aku apanya?" sahut naruto

"kenapa rasanya berada diantara kalian seperti berada diantara ayah ibu ku"

"apa ia?" naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"sepertinya, tapi ini hangat, sangat hangat walaupun kalian tak memelukku "

"apa itu rasanya punya ayah dan ibu, sasuke? " gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pertanyaan.

"menyebalkan, tapi menarik, sama seperti hukuman si dobe,"

"hn, begitu ya?" naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan senyuman pahit diantara dirinya dan lengannya yang membelai surai merah gaara.

"naruto, ini bukan saatnya untuk kau ikut cengeng seperti gaara, kau tidak boleh sama dengannya"

"apa maksud mu uchiha? Kau tahu kan aku dan daruto sama-sama jinchuriki, dan tidak pinya ayah ibu, dan menangis bukan hal cengeng."

"hn, aku tahu, tapi dobe ku itu tidak secengeng dan selemah diri mu gaara"

"cih, kau ini.."

"ssttt, kalian berhentilah bertengkar, jangan membuat mood ku buruk"

"oh ya lalu bagai mana dengan sakura?"

"hn, aku kalah taruhan dengan shikamaru, jadi aku harus menjadi pacar si centil itu selama sebulan"

"hah? Eh naruto kau tidak kaget?"

"dia tidak akan kaget gaara, dia lah yang merencanakan semua itu"

"hammmnnn, pasangan yang aneh"

"ckk, hn terserah kau lah,"

"naruto kau ngantuk?, baiklah sudah malam, masuklah dan tidur, kau juga cengeng"

"hn" naruto bangkit hendak masuk ke apartemennya "aiissshh, uciha pantat ayam" gaara buru-buru menyusul naruto.

Langkah sasuke terhenti saat sepatah kata yang ditunggunya akhirnya terdengar juga.

"selamat hari jadi sasuke, aishiteru"

"hm aishiteru mo, cepat sana masuk, oyasuminasai~"

"oyasumi"

Sasuke pun menghilang dalam sekejap, cakranya perlahan menjauh dari dua orang yang mulai melangkah masuk ke apartemen, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka dari panjangnya hari ini.

Malam itu, adalah malam panjang yang menjawab semua pertanyaan gaara, kenapa dan ada apa dengan uchiha sasuke dan uzumaki naruto akhirnya terjawab, tapi setelah ini apakah yang akan terjadi, apakah semua akan menjadi lebih baik atau malah sebaliknya?. Tak ada yang tahu, mari tunggu dan hadapi hari esok bersama, itulah yang ada dalam benak ketiga pemuda itu saat ini.

~TOBECOUNTINUE~

Aarrrggghhhttt, ini kacau, mendadak aku kehilangan feelnya, ini beda banget sama fic sebelumnya yang hilang itu, gomenasai kalau mengecewakan kalian readers, aku masih pemula dan kurasa ini bukan yang cerita yang menarik, gomenasai, hountouni gomenasai..

Akhir kata R&R please, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, thanks for read an review from chapter 1, see you in the nex chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Halo mina~ gomen telat update,

Sebenernya aga bingung mau kaya gimana lanjutin fic ini, karena tiga chapter aslinya ke delet gara-gara software DEEP FREEZE, kalian hati-hati ya kalo ada software itu.

Um, etto, kemaren temenku ngasih tau kalo fic yang ga di buat di fandomnya itu termasuk fic AU, so, this fic is AU/TYPO AND GAJE, but hope you guys like it ^^.

umm buat orihara pshyce-san yang nanyain kankuro-san, gomen dia masih banyak job di fic lain wkwkwkwkwk #plakk, hehehe kankuro ya, aku gatau mau masangin dia sama siapa XP menurutmu yang cocok siapa?.

Buat yang lainnya sankyu atas Read and Review kalian ^^d.

Well cukup basa-basinya, lanjut aja ke cerita yah ^^.

~tiwi~

Langit nampak sedang tak bergembira hari ini, jelas sekali ditunjukan dengan angin kencang dan gemuruh halilintar yang menggema di cakrawala malam. Untunglah si surai reaven itu cepat sampai apartemennya setelah tadi ia melepas rindu dengan si dobe kesayangannya.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini, nampaknya kalian akan sangat kaget. Yupp, biasanya disetiap fic, sasuke tidak pernah akur sama orang yang satu ini, tapi seperti yang ku bilang tadi, ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan fic kebanyakan. #Plakk, fokus ke cerita.

Surai reaven itu tak hanya sasuke, yup, itachi pun ada disana, di apartemen mewah yang di miliki uchiha sasuke, otoutonya. Kenapa itachi tidak di apartemennya?, jawabannya adalah karena otoutonya itu tidak bisa ia tinggal sendiri, bukan karena sasuke tidak bisa mengurus diri, tapi karena ayahnya (fugaku uchiha) yang ngotot ingin sasuke sederajat dengan dirinya (itachi) yang mempunyai IQ tinggi dengan kehebatan super yang punya pangkat tinggi di jajaran dunia ninja.

Cuaca malam yang tak bersahabat bukan halangan suka cita seorang sasuke, ia yang hanya bisa menjadi dirinya yang tidak normal hanya dihadapan anikinya dan naruto itu kini sedang bercerita tentang hal yang barusaja dialaminya. Kenapa tidak normal? Karena uchiha tidak pernah tertawa dan tidak pernah terlihat bahagia sekalipun hatinya sangat bahagia. Dan yang bisa melepas semua keangkuhan uchiha kalau bukan uzumaki naruto orang itu pastilah itachi uchiha.

"aniki, apa itu rasanya tak punya orang tua?" tuba-tiba sasuke berhenti dari keceriaannya, mengingat percakapan naruto, gaara dan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"hem, sama saja seperti kita otouto, sama seperti kita yang bahkan bertemu orang tua pun sulit, bedanya kita diakui dan mereka tidak "

"lalu, menurut mu apa yang harus ku lakukan?", itachi tak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan dari pertanyaan yang satu ini, ia cukup tau siapa dan apa yang dirisaukan otoutonya ini.

"jadilah seorang uchiha, " singkat, padat, tapi bermakna.

"huh, bisa kau melatih ku aniki?"

"uchiha adalah dirimu sendiri, sekalipun kita sama-sama uchiha dengan sharigan dan sifat yang sama, kau adalah kau, aku adalah aku, temukan diri mu sendiri"

"hn" singkat, benar-benar ciri seorang uchiha. Itachipun hanya senyum dengan tanggapan singkat adiknya itu.

"bagus, tetaplah jadi uchiha" itachi membelai surai adiknya itu penuh kasih, menjadi seorang uchiha tidaklah buruk, meskipun tanpa kasih orang tua, meskipun dengan jalan yang keras, meskipun dengan label 'harga diri tinggi' tapi uchiha adalah uchiha. Dan uchiha punya jalan mereka sendiri.

~tiwi~

Langit sepertinya sedang menangis, cuaca hari itu memburuk bahkan hingga malam berikutnya. Hujan deras terus saja mengguyur konoha, membuat semua orang malas beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Begitu pula surai merah dan pirang yang sedang lesu di ruang tengah sebuah apartemen sederhana.

"gaara, kapan temari akan pulang?"

"besok mungkin, hari ini hujan tidak berhenti sama sekali, mungkin ia berteduh dulu"

"hm, aku sudah memikirkan ini beberapa waktu lamanya, bagaimana kalau kalian pindah keapartemen ku saja?"

"eh? Kenapa?"

Tok~ tok~tok, "naruto!" ketukan pintu dan suara dibaliknya itu mengundang perhatian si surai merah yang belum mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"aku saja yang buka" naruto mendahului gara yang hendak bangun menuju pintu.

Clek, pintu terbuka. "Teme?"

"ck, jangan menatapku kaget begitu" naruto mengelengkan kepalanya, mengusir kaget dan desiran aneh di hatinya.

"gaara, bisa ambilkan handuk?" seru naruto, tak lama, gaara muncul dengan handuk kering di tangannya.

"sasuke, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

"ini bukan hujan biasa,ayo kalian ikut aku"

"eh? Tapi bajumu?"

"sudahlah cepat" sasuke, naruto dan gaara melompati atap demi atap dibawah desiran air hujan. Bingung masih melanda surai pirang dan merah yang mengekori sasuke. Lama mereka melompat dan kini sudah memasuki area hutan di luar konoha, tepatnya hutan di desa perbatasan konoha. Mata sasuke menyipit, mengamati lebih jelas sosok di kejauhan, ia menghentikan langkahnya di susul naruto dan gaara.

"ada apa?"

"kita keduluan"

"apanya?" gaara makin bingung dengan perkataan sasuke. Lain halnya dengan surai pirang yang nampak sudah menangkap maksud onix hitam yang membawanya kemari. Tanpa banyak pikir, yakin akan analoginya naruto lalu bertanya.

"siapa? Dari mana?" senang karena dobe kesayangannya mampu membaca situasi cukup akurat sasuke menarik bibirnya, menampakan seulas senyum tipis lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"pemberontak dari suna"

"hah?" gaara memekik kaget.

"sial, apa yang mereka incar?" naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"aku dan itachi sudah memeriksa ulang, semua ini jebakan"

"itu artinya temari..." naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"apa? Kenapa dengan temari? Naruto, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku?"

"tenang atau kau takan pernah tau apapun" nada dingin sasuke sukses membuat nya mendapat death glare dari naruto. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah stoic sasuke, naruto akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"gaara...,beberapa waktu yang lalu..., aku dengar shikamaru, kiba, sakura, sai dan yamato sensei mendapat tugas untuk mengawal mu kembali ke suna. Tapi.." naruto diam, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Temari menggantikan ku?" gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal, kecewa, mengapa ia selalu saja dianggap paling lemah. Kenapa temari ataupun naruto tidak bisa mempercayai kemampuannya. Ia yakin bisa menjaga diri, tapi.. kenapa lagi-lagi orang-orang harus berkorban untuknya. Ia tak menginginkan ini. Ia terlihat lemah, dan menyedihkan karena selalu saja menempatkan orang yang ia sayangi dalam bahaya.

"dengar gaara, semua demi keselamatan mu"

"apa aku selemah itu naruto? Apa kau tak percaya kemampuan ku?" mata gaara mulai berkaca-kaca, ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk tentak keadaan temari saat ini, namun tak berhasil. Bayangan saat dulu temari pernah menyamar sebagai dirinya dan hampir mati diserang akatsuki sudah cukup membuatnya depresi.

Melihat reaksi gaara sasuke akhirnya tak tahan untuk bicara "dengar cengeng...,"

"sasuke!" naruto mendead glare lagi sasuke yang mengatai gaara.

"Ck!, kuso, dengar ya hujan ini bukan hujan biasa, diantara para pemberontak itu ada seorang ninja berbahaya, ia bisa mengendalikan hujan dan petir " sasuke memalingkan muka, agak kesal karena pirang pujaannya ini sensitif dan protektif sekali pada surai merah dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya yang diakui naruto sebagai saudara angkatnya itu.

"lalu apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?" gaara menghiraukan ejekan si stoic uchiha yang memeng sudah ia maklumi kebiasaannya serta menghilangkan pemikiran buruk mengenai keadaan temari. Ia yakin temari baik-baik saja. Lagipula tanpa harus melawan naruto pun pasti akan membelanya.

"membanjiri konoha, dan membuat seolah-olah itu adalah permintaan kazekage"

"a-apa? Ta-tapi bagai mana bisa motif seperti itu-"

"tenanglah gaara, jadi teme, sejauh mana kau tahu keadaan disana?"

"kemarin, aku dan aniki ku menyelinap, menjadi tahanan mereka, sejauh ini, keadaan temari, shikamaru, kiba, dan sakura, baik-baik saja, sai dan yamato sensei berhasil pergi ke suna untuk memantau keadaan"

"bagaimana bisa kalian menyelinap? Cakra kalian akan terbaca kan?"

"gaara, aku seorang uchiha" dan cukup dengan kata itu semua mengerti apa yang dimaksud sasuke. Dalam hati gaara kesal dengan tingkah uchiha yang satu ini, tapi untunglah berkat uchiha, ia kini tahu keadaan temari dan yanglainnya.

"lalu, sekarang apa?" gaara mengangkat alisnya pertanda meminta kepastian tujuan sasuke membawanya ketempat ini. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menutup kedua matanya dan berada dalam pose stoic andalannya "aku ingin kita ke suna dengan gaara yang asli"

"hum, rencana B yah" naruto manggut-mangut mengerti rencana sasuke.

"tapi bagai mana? Akan menyita banyak waktu untuk menghabisi mereka, selain itu, bagaimana lewat tanpa mereka sadari?" gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"menyembunyikan chakra saja tidak cukup kan?" naruto menimpali

"baka dobe, mana mungkin aku membawa kalian kemari tanpa rencana"

"ck! Teme!, jadi apa rencana mu?"

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menampilkan seringaian yang sukses membuat naruto bergidik dan menelan ludah paksa. "Teme! Apa maksud seringaian mesum mu itu?"

"narutu-chan, jadilah gadis baik dan ikuti perintah ku, " glek! 'Benarkan, apalagi yang akan ia lakukan pada ku' batin naruto tak tenang.

"jadi, kau mau naruto menjadi naruko ?" gaara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada "bukan ide yang buruk, lalu aku harus apa?"

"gaara, minumlah pil ini"

"eh, untuk apa?"

"minum sajalah,"

Naruto sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi naruko, dalam wujud ini bajunya terlihat kebesaran dan longgar. gah, dia punya firasat buruk saat ini, apa pulalah tujuan si teme stoic bin mesum ala uchiha ini, bukankah seharusnya menyiapkan rencana sebelum berangkat tadi? Ini, lawan di depan mata dia baru memberi instruksi. Gah naruto benar-benar kesal. Sementara itu, gaara setelah meminum pil dari sasuke, rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam dan chakranya pun menghilang.

"ne teme,pintar juga kau, lalu skenario apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

"pakai ini," segulung perban disodorkannya pada gaara, dan sebuah kantung diserahkan pada naruto dan gaara.

"aku? Jadi anbu?" gaara mengerutkan dahinya, "lalu untuk apa perban ini?"

"menutupi tato di dahi mu" sasuke mengalihkan pandangan datarnya dari gaara menuju surai pirang yang menekuk bibirnya kebawah dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya 'cute' hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang, namun tetapsaja seorang uchiha tak akan menampakan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"ne, teme, apa aku harus jadi umpan lagi? Kau meragukan kemampuan ku?"

"dengar dobe, lakukan saja seperti rencana ku atau kita akan membuang banyak waktu"

"gah, yayaya baiklah jadi apa rencana tuan uchiha ini?"

"aku akan membawa gaara pada yamato sensei dan sai di desa sebelum suna, dan kau dobe, tugas mu adalah mengalihkan perhatian mereka, usahakan mereka tidak ke bloktimur. Kalau kau melihat kesempatan, bebaskan temari dan yang lainnya. Tapi, jangan melawan mereka sendirian, kau kan selama ini hanya mengurusi fotografi dan komunitas mu itu, akan sulit menghadapi mereka"

"ck! Teme"

"hn baiklah sana ganti pakain mu" naruto hendak ke balik semak untuk mengganti seragam kesayangannya dengan kimono yang dibawakan sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka semua sudah ada di posisi masing-masing, sebelum berpisah sasuke membisik kan sesuatu yang sukses membuat surai pirang dalam wujud wanita cantik itu merona merah. 'jangan sampai mereka menyentuh mu love' bisikan itu membuat degup jantung naruto terpacu, rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya hingga ia berpisah dengan sasuke dan gaara. Segera ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berlari kearah barat dan memcoba menarik perhatian lawan, yup rencananya sukses, gaara dan sasuke telah berhasil melewati mereka ke arah timur. Sekarang, tinggal dia yang kelimpungan menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar ninja-ninja pemberontak yang sedang menggodanya itu. Tak lama, naruto merasakan kehadiran chakra yang cukup kuat. Tiga orang dengan jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka dengan perban yang menutupi sebagian wajah, kaki, tangan dan leher masing-masing. 'jadi ini Mereka?' batin naruto.

Ketiga orang itu membawa naruto ke dalam markas. Naruto sebisa mungkin bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang tersesat. Seperti yang dikatakan sasuke, melawan mereka sendirian bukan tindakan yang bagus. Naruto sadar benar kemampuannya sudah lama tak ia asah dan lawannya kali ini pun nampak tak dapat diremehkan.

Sampai didalam, nampaknya ini bukan hari keberuntungan naruto, ketiga orang itu hendak memperkosanya. Sebisa mungkin ia meronta dan menghindar namun nihil hasilnya. Seorang diantara ketiga orang itu berhasil menangkap dan mengikatnya. Tak jauh dari tempat naruto, temari dan yang lainnya terikat di sebuah penjara. Mata mereka melotot tak tahan dengan tingkah ketiga orang yang menyekap mereka itu. Ternyata ketiga orang itu adalah bawahan salah satu tetua di suna. Temari sangat menyesali kebodohannya karena lengah dan gagal melawan para pemberontak, temari sudah kembali kewujudnya semula namun kini bertambah luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Kondisi shikamaru, kiba, dan sakura tidak jauh berbeda dengan temari.

Seandainya saja kankuro tahu keadaan temari mungkin ia akan mengamuk saat ini.

Taklama setelah naruto bersusah payah menghindari ketiga ninja mesum di depannya sebuah senjata mengenai ketiga orang itu. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia kabur dan melepaskan temari dan yang lainnya.

"gah, sasuteme itu telat, maafkan aku yah "

"naruto kau ko manis sekali sih," temari dalam kesakitannya masih saja sempat menggoda naruto,

"eh? Hahahaha sudah cepat ayo kita harus meringkus mereka"

Taklama pertarungan hebat terjadi, sialnya walaupun sasuke dan yanglainnya berhasil melawan, mereka dibuat kewalahan, bak-bik-buk suara pukulan dan tangkisan terus terdengar sepanjang waktu. Dilain tempat, yamato sensei, sai dan gaara telah sampai ke suna. Mereka melaporkan pemberontakan yang terjadi di daerah perbatasan. Tetua yang mengirim ketiga ninja petir dan angin itu pun sudah di ringkus dan di tahan di penjara. Kankuro yang memimpin suna menggantikan gaara segera turun tangan. Ia mengirim bantuan dan segera menangkap ketiga pemberontak beserta bawahannya.

Temari dan yanglainnya sedang di obati tsunade sama. Sementara gaara dan kankuro masih membicarakan perihal kepemimpinan di suna. Malang sekali nasip naruto karena kini dia harus berhadapan dengan seorang yang mesumnya lebih dari jiraia sensei.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menjaga diri mu dan jangan sampai mereka menyentuh mu?" wajah stoic dan datar itu memakai kedua tangannya untuk mengunci pergerakan naruto.

"a-akukan sudah berusaha, lagi pula apa urusannya dengan mu?" naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia semakin tersudut saat ini.

"well, aku harus menghukum mu dobe"

"eh? Siapa kau berani menghukum aku"

"dengar dobe, kau milik ku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh mu"

"kapan aku mengijinkan mu memiliki ku"

"aku tak butuh ijin dari mu, ayo" tangan pucatnya menarik naruto. Naruto yang masih dalam wujud naruko dan masih memakai kimono nampaknya kesulitan berjalan mengikuti langkah sasuke. Kesal, sasuke langsung menggendongnya ala bride style dan segera beranjak menuju apartemennya. Gaara yang sempat melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum, 'pasangan aneh' katanya dalam hati.

"ne teme, kenapa kesini? Aku mau pulang, perutku sudah lapar" sasuke tak menghiraukan permintaan pirang yang masih di gendongnya, tak lama pintu terbuka. Naruto agak kikuk melihat seorang yang membukakan pintu untuk nya dan sasuke, ia meronta minta diturunkan namun lagi-lagi tak di gubris oleh uchiha bungsu itu. Sementara uchiha sulung yang melihat tingkah keduanya hanya terkekeh geli. Naruto sempat kaget 'itachi, tertawa?' begitulah hatinya berkata.

"ayo masuk, nampaknya aku akan segera menjadi kakak ipar mu yah naruto-chan" blussh, rona merah menghiasa wajah naruto. "a-apa maksud mu itachi san, aku kan laki-laki"

"heh, kau tidak lihat diri mu sekarang ini dobe?"

"diam kau teme, cepat turunkan aku dan kembalikan baju kesayangan ku"

"sudah cepat masuklah dulu naruto-chan, kau pasti laparkan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sasuke yang masih menggendong naruto masuk dan menurunkan naruto. Dilepasnya sandal ninja naruto, dan ditariknya ke ruang makan.

"kau suka ramen kan naruto chan?"

"a, iya"

"baguslah"

"um, sasuke, bisa kembalikan baju ku dulu? Baju ini membuat ku tak nyaman" naruto menggerak-gerakan kimononya pertanda tak nyaman.

"boleh tapi cium aku dulu"

"eh?" rona merah kembali menguasai wajah tan naruto "me-mesum, aku tidak mau"

"naruto-chan, sudah laparkan? Makan dulu baru urus masalah baju bagai mana?"

"ah, tapi itachi-san, a-aku ingin kembali ke wujud ku, baju ini terlalu kecil untuk wujud asli ku"

"bermimpilah aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu Cuma-Cuma naruto" sesungging senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah sasuke. Ia tahu benar kalau dobe nya ini tak akan melawan lagi.

Persis dengan apa yang dipikirkan uchiha bungsu, naruto kini anteng dengan ramen kesukaannya dan tak banyak berkomentar seperti sebelumnya. Itachi sesekali melirik kedua bocah dihadapannya dan tak jarang senyam-senyum sambil menikmati ramen buatannya.

"well, senang bisa melihat dua bocah yang katanya sudah lama berpisah dan berbeda dunia ini"

"hentikan aniki, jangan merusak mood ku"

"ck ck ck, sepertinya hari ini akan cukup panjang untuk mu naruto-chan "

"jangan mengganggunya aniki"

"aigo, protektif sekali otouto ku ini"

"kalian berdua berhenti berdebat saat makan"

"eh? Wah wah naruto-chan .." plukk, belum sempat itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya ia sudah mendapatkan pentungan di kepalanya.

"ittai, aigo, adik ipar ku ternyata galak juga"

"ck"

Setelah selesai makan rupanya si pirang sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi, tanpa permisi ia masuk ke kamar hendak mengganti kimononya. Sungguh tak tahan badannya merasakan panas dan risih saat berjalan dan duduk dengan kimono itu. Untunglah kamar yang dimasukinya adalah kamar uchiha bungsu alias sasuke. Ia segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Melihat itu nampaknya sasuke makin menyeringai, sementara itachi hanya senyam-senyum sembari membereskan ruang makan.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Bersender di pintu ruang makan yang menghubungkannya dengan tangga menuju kamarnya. "nampaknya ini hari keberuntungan ku"

Itachi muncul dari dapur dan berkaca pinggang. "yah, aku menantikan keponakan ku otouto"

"heh? Apa bisa?"

"tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap kan?"

"hah, anniki, apa ada jus tomat?"

"aku hanya punya jeruk"

"sepertinya kau lebih peduli si pirang daripada aku, tadi ramen sekarang jeruk, apa kau juga akan memberiku kamera anniki?"

"haha aku bercanda sasuke, di sana ada jus jeruk dan tomat, bawalah"

Sesampainya di kamar ia segera mencari si surai pirang yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Dengan dua gelas jus di masing-masing tangannya dan mata nya yang menelusuri setiap tempat di kamarnya ia berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi. Setelah menemukan si pemilik kulit tan dan safir biru itu tengah berendam di bathub sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di pintu dan sesekali meminum jus tomat faforitenya. Enggan rasanya mengusik ketenangan si pirang yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian sasuke berjalan mendekati bathub dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si pirang yang sudah kembali ke wujud laki-lakinya itu.

"mau jus dobe"

Safir biru itu perlahan menampakan wujudnya. Surai pirang yang sedari tadi asik menyamankan diri di bathub perlahan menoleh ke sumber suara. Agak takut tapi segera ia tepis perasaannya setelah melihat jus jeruk faforitenya "hem, jus jeruk ku" saat tangan naruto hampir mengambil jus di tangan sasuke. Namun nampaknya tuan uchiha ini sedang dalam mood untuk menggoda pirang pujaannya. Dengan sebuah isyarat dia memaparkan keinginannya yang tentu saja membuat naruto dag-dig-dug gemetaran. Berharap ia salah persepsi naruto dengan terbata-bata bertanya.

"ne, teme bu-bukankah i-itu untuk ku?"

"cium aku " glek, naruto menelan ludah paksa. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak dan tak menghiraukan jus jeruk faforitnya. Namun ia sadar betul bahwa ia takan lolos dari uchiha pantat ayam yang satu ini terlebih lagi ia sedang di kamar mandi dan tak mengenakan baju. Salah-salah ia nanti malah di terkam sasuke. Akhirnya ragu-ragu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sasuke. Lagi- lagi, sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Degup jantung naruto nampaknya enggan mereda dan rona merah di wajahnya pun tak ingin pergi begitu saja.

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik. Gah sasuke sungguh tak sabar, jus di tangannya sudah ia taruh di pinggir bathub. Tangan kanannya menarik dagu naruto dan 'cup'. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir ranum naruto. Malu. Yah walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia dicium sasuke tapi rasanya sasuke selalu membuatnya malu.

"mau jus mu?" anggukan samar adalah balasan dari naruto. "then, kiss me baby" dan kali ini gelengan lah jawaban naruto. "why?" naruto tak menjawab. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan pandangannya. Sungguh ia merasa cukup kalut saat ini. Malu, kesal, mau lagi, ah entahlah apa yang dirasa si pirang saat ini.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan naruto membuat si empunya tangan menolehkan pandangannya kembali padanya. "dengar naruto, tinggallah dengan ku, jadilah hanya milik ku seutuhnya" blussh. Rona merah kini menguasai seluruh wajah naruto.

"a-a, mana bi-bisa a-aku kan-"

"ssstt, naru kau hanya boleh menjawab Ya"

"eh? Um etto. A-aku, a- anu aku-"

"naruto"

~TOBECONTINUED~

Well, ini chapter kepanjangan kah? Tambah garing kah?

Mohon pendapatnya ya mina.

Um pairing lain akan ada cerita mereka masing-masing di next chapter. Dan mungkin ini akan jadi fic pertama ku yang banyak chapternya.

Maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan kalian ya

Akhir kata, Sankyuu mina, R&R please.


End file.
